before goodbye(s)
by rive-trashhh
Summary: Annie Leonhardt dan benaknya sebelum mengucap salam perpisahan kepada dunia yang ia kenal.


_Untuk Nayla Aulia Eka Putri. Maaf suka nyampah di chat tentang Erwin. Dan tentang kadonya yang belum dikirim-kirim.  
_

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama-sensei. Maafkan typo, kesalahan pemilihan kata, dst.

.

.

Semuanya gelap. Gelap dan dingin. Hitam tak berujung, dingin menusuk sampai tulang.

Meskipun begitu, kau masih bisa merasakan detak jantung yang entah darimana asalnya. Seakan detak yang mengejutkanmu itu adalah sebuah pengingat akan dirimu yang masih hidup. Namun, lautan dingin nan gelap itu masih menelanmu. Rasanya seperti penderitaan tanpa akhir.

Penderitaan tanpa akhir? Apa itu adalah kalimat yang tepat? Bukan, sepertinya penderitaan tanpa akhir adalah kalimat yang kurang tepat. Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah mimpi buruk tak berujung.

Mimpi buruk yang terus menerus terulang tanpa akhir dan berputar-putar didepan matanya. Seperti _loop_ , namun mungkin masih sedikit lebih baik karena yang dilihat oleh iris kelabu milikmu hanya kegelapan.

Apa ini adalah akhir dari cerita hidupmu? Berulang kali kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri. Jawabannya tidak kunjung datang. Mungkin karena kau terjebak dalam tidur yang hampir abadi, menunggu seorang pangeran membangunkanmu dari tidurmu.

Apa bahkan ada pangerang yang akan membangunkannya? Mengingat dia adalah seorang monster yang telah membunuh puluhan, bahkan ratusan nyawa. Orang-orang tidak bersalah yang terbunuh demi misi yang dilimpahkan kepada seorang gadis seteguh batu sepertimu.

Meskipun kau setegar batu karang dan sedingin hujan es di musim dingin, kau hanyalah seorang gadis yang dilimpahkan misi membunuh ribuan nyawa tak bersalah demi ambisi busuk orang dewasa. Sama seperti kedua temanmu. Mungkin satu orang lagi jika ia tidak mati ditengah perjalanan.

Gadis sepertimu juga ingin merasakan cinta yang tulus, bukan? Satu-satunya kasih sayang yang kau dapatkan adalah dari ayahmu yang bahkan baru mengakuinya sesaat sebelum kau pergi. Apa kau merasa bahagia dengan pilihanmu selama ini? Apa kau merasa bahagia dengan apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?

Sebetulnya, ada perang besar dikepalamu ketika kau harus memilih diantara membunuh anak laki-laki itu atau membiarkannya hidup dengan menyimpan rahasiamu dan kedua temanmu. Sebetulnya kau ingin berteman dengan si gadis peringkat satu itu. Sebetulnya kau ingin bisa bersenang-senang dengan pemuda cerdas berambut pirang itu, bukan?

Ribuan pertanyaan dan kegetiran menghujam dirimu disaat-saat yang tidak tepat seperti saat ini, dimana kau sedang terperangkap didalam kristal yang kau ciptakan karena tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, terutama pemuda cerdas itu.

Pada akhirnya dialah yang membebaskanmu. Pemuda pirang yang dulu terlihat lemah tak berdaya, sekarang terlihat tampan dan kuat. Berbeda jauh dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Kurus, lemah, tidak berdaya dan bisa saja mati dengan sekali hantam. Mungkin itu efek pikiranmu yang menggerogoti tubuhmu selama 6 tahun belakangan ini.

Pemuda yang sudah berubah menjadi pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung diterima olehmu dengan senang hati. Tidak ada gunanya melawan, lagipula, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh beberapa orang yang berbisik-bisik terlalu keras, salah satu dari temanmu sudah mati.

Pria itu tersenyum kemudian memapah dirimu yang lemah. Kau hanya dapat menunduk, pasrah dengan ketidakberdayaan dirimu. Pria itu, masih dengan senyumnya, mengelus lembut kepalamu sembari berbisik hal-hal yang kau tahu hanyalah bualan belaka.

"Tidak apa-apa Annie, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya denganku, bukan?" kau hanya dapat mengangguk lemah sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang. Pria itu merebahkanmu perlahan kemudian menggenggam tanganmu yang hanya dibalut tulang dengan erat. Air mata menggenang disudut matanya yang indah.

"Armin, mengapa kau mengeluarkanku dari kristal?" Pertanyaan itu disambut oleh kekehan darinya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat laut bersamamu, Annie. Kita pernah berjanji untuk melakukan hal itu, bukan?" Maka kali ini air mata yang mengalir dari matamu, bukan mata pria itu. Berkali-kali kau mengucapkan kata maaf, namun kau tahu, tidak satupun dari permintaan maafmu dapat menghapuskan dosa yang telah kau buat selama ini.

Apa harus aku jelaskan lagi kisah tentang cinta 2 anak manusia yang tidak dapat bersatu karena usia? Bukan karena perbedaan usia yang terlalu ekstrim, namun karena batas usia yang dimiliki hanyalah tinggal beberapa bulan, bahkan minggu yang tersisa?

Permintaanmu sebelum mati hanyalah beberapa hal sederhana. Kau hanya ingin bertemu kembali dengan ayahmu, meminta maaf padanya, menghabiskan sedikit lagi waktu dengan ayahmu sebelum kau wafat. Kau juga ingin menepati semua janji yang telah kau buat bersama dengan pria itu. Hanya melihat laut bersama dan menghabiskan sisa umurmu dengan berpetualang bersamanya.

Kau tidak ingin sesuatu yang muluk-muluk seperti berkeluarga dengan pria itu karena kau tahu kau tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Kau hanya ingin menebus dosa dengannya walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang sia-sia belaka karena kau tahu dosamu takkan terbayarkan.

Kau mencintainya seperti dia mencintaimu, namun kau tidak tahu seberapa besar pengorbanan pria itu agar dapat kembali bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan hidup. Dia juga tidak tahu seberapa sering kau bertanya kepada dirimu sendiri apa sebenarnya perasaanmu padanya.

Kehampaan yang menyerap semua intisari kehidupan dirimu akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya, dimana kau telah melihat laut bersama pria itu, menyaksikan betapa indahnya warna air asin yang membentang sampai horizon.

Kau berhasil menemui ayahmu dan mengatakan seberapa besar kau mencintainya, meminta maaf padanya dengan sepenuh hatimu karena engkau tahu betapa sisa waktu yang kau miliki sangatlah sedikit. Kau mengucapkan terimakasih padanya karena sudah menunggumu selama ini dan mengacuhkan semua tuduhan yang diarahkan padamu selama kau menjalankan misi yang berat.

Jauh didalam dirimu, kau hanyalah seorang gadis polos. Sama seperti kedua temanmu, Reiner dan Berthold. Kalian bertiga dianggap sebagai orang yang jahat, membunuh ribuan nyawa demi misi yang ditimpakan kepada kalian.

Tapi, apa kau tahu mengapa teman jangkungmu tewas? Apa kalian bahkan pernah saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Apa kabar dengan temanmu yang memiliki masalah kepribadian ganda? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Kau merindukan waktu dimana kau berpura-pura menjadi tentara, yang walaupun singkat tetapi kau bisa merasa sedikit bahagia. Masa-masa dimana kau bisa menikmati 'masa muda' walaupun diiringi dengan latihan keras.

Rivalitas tanpa akhirmu dengan si gadis _asia_ ingin kau akhiri, namun kau terlalu canggung untuk memulainya. Jadi kau memutuskan akan membiarkan hubunganmu dengannya tetap seperti itu sampai kau wafat nanti.

Namun gadis itu tidak membiarkannya tetap seperti itu dengan cara menarikmu ke tempat duduk bersamanya, menikmati makan malam berdua sembari saling meminta maaf dan mendeklarasikan bahwa kalian berdua adalah teman.

Ini adalah hal yang kau inginkan selama ini, bukan? Kau baru bisa melakukan hal yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum mati. Penyesalan terbesarmu adalah tidak melakukan hal ini sejak dulu sekali. Seperti apa rasanya tertawa dengan Mikasa? Seperti apa rasanya mengejek Sasha si gadis kentang? Seperti apa rasanya meninju wajah Jean si muka kuda? Hal-hal kecil namun tidak ternilai seperti ini baru dapat kau rasakan sekarang, bukan?

Jauh didalam hatimu, kau ingin kedua temanmu berada disisimu. Kau ingin bisa tertawa dan bersenda gurau dengan mereka. Reiner mungkin akan membicarakan soal Krista dan angan-angan untuk menikahinya. Berthold mungkin sedang melamun sembari meminum kopinya. Kau bahkan tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran pemuda jangkung yang sekarang tinggal kenangan itu.

Jadi kau ingin membuat kenangan dengan orang-orang yang pernah kau acuhkan dahulu. Mencari-cari perasaan yang baru kau temukan setelah bertahun-tahun mencari.

Kau mencari kebahagiaan dan akhirnya kau menemukannya.

Hidupmu, Annie Leonhardt, mungkin tidak pernah sempurna. Kau mengotori tanganmu dengan darah, berdiri diatas tumpukan mayat teman-temanmu dan orang yang tidak pernah kau kenal, mendirikan tembok kokoh agar tidak ada yang tahu dirimu yang sebenarnya. Namun kau juga hanya seorang gadis yang dipaksa untuk memuaskan hasrat terpendam orang dewasa yang tidak memiliki hati.

Gadis sepertimu juga ingin bahagia. Kau ingin bisa hidup dengan normal sampai tua dan keriput, sampai seluruh rambut pirangmu berubah menjadi putih, sampai kau tidak sanggup lagi berjalan dengan kedua kaki tangguhmu. Kau membiarkan dirimu membawa mati kekuatan titan wanita agar tidak ada yang menanggung ingatanmu tentang kegelapan yang mencekam selama 6 tahun terkurung didalam kristal yang kau ciptakan.

Namun kau tahu, meskipun ajalmu didepan mata, ada seseorang yang akan selalu menemanimu dan senantiasa mencintaimu sampai ajal menjemputnya juga. Kau tahu Armin Arlert akan selalu berada disana, mencintaimu hingga akhir hayatnya meskipun kau adalah si pengkhianat yang harus dimusnahkan. Si titan wanita yang telah membunuh banyak orang.

Ia menerima dirimu dengan apa adanya. Ia menerima seorang Annie Leonhardt yang kata orang adalah gadis sedingin lautan es. Ia menerima Annie Leonhardt yang membunuh banyak orang demi misinya. Ia menerima Annie Leonhardt sebagai dirinya. Dan dirinya sendiri saja sudah cukup bagi Armin.

Karena dia mencintai Annie sepenuh hatinya. Dan bagi Annie, Armin yang jadi dirinya sendiri juga sudah cukup. Mati pun tidak apa karena dia telah melakukan hal yang selama ini ingin ia lakukan. Tidak pernah terbayang oleh Annie melihat Mikasa yang menangis kepadanya, meminta maaf dan memintanya untuk jangan pergi dulu karena masih banyak hal yang belum mereka lakukan bersama. Namun kali ini, sudah tidak ada beban dalam diri Annie untuk mati.

Karena balada hidupnya akhirnya menemukan kata ' _bahagia'_.

 _Fin._

 _Indonesia, 5 June 2017._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hai hai. Maaf gaya nulis saya/aku/gue berubah lagi. Kali ini nyoba-nyoba dikit, siapa tau bagus. Maaf jika tidak dapet feelsnya dan kurang greget atau apa, ya. lagipula ini pertama kalinya nulis tentang pairing kesayangan kedua setelah rivetra di SNK, saya sedikit sampah setelah teringat kembali setelah lupa selama nunggu season 2 plak/ semoga kalian suka!


End file.
